A Traditional Stakeout
by Nixa Jane
Summary: Jack, Sam and Daniel are asked by the NID, to go on a stakeout and their cover stories cause a little…tension. *COMPLETED*
1. Father and Son?

A Traditional Stakeout by Layton Colt  
  
Jack, Sam and Daniel are asked by the NID, to go on a stakeout and their cover stories cause a little . . . tension.  
  
Author's Notes: This story takes place sometime second season and was inspired by the movies 'Stakeout,' and 'Another Stakeout.' Richard Dreyfus and Emilo Estevez's antics in the movies reminded me greatly of Jack and Daniel . . . and then I got to thinking . . .  
  
Jack glared at Colonel Maybourne. "You want us to WHAT?"  
  
Maybourne gave an oily smile. "You and your team will be going on a stakeout, Colonel. To help the NID."  
  
"You need our help?" Jack asked incredulously.  
  
"Yes. Dr. Jackson's help to be more specific. We believe Senator Carlisle has been blackmailing Senator Kinsey for information and . . . certain items that he shouldn't have."  
  
"Where do I come in?" Daniel asked warily.  
  
"Some of the . . . items will require your express experience," Maybourne said carefully.  
  
"What do these 'items' do?" Daniel asked.  
  
". . . we aren't entirely sure."  
  
"What?" Jack snapped. "You mean this guy -- this civilian -- has things you haven't even figured out yet?"  
  
"I'm afraid so. We believe Dr. Jackson is our best bet at being able to figure out their purpose quickly and deciding whether or not they're safe for transport. With some help from Captain Carter if the need arises, of course."  
  
"Do you have reason to believe it would be unsafe to transport these items?" Teal'c asked levelly.  
  
"Good question," Jack agreed. He turned his gaze back to Maybourne so he could continue his glaring.  
  
Maybourne sighed. "From what we've been able to 'glean' from Kinsey. Carlisle knows how the items work, he had someone -- who is as yet unidentified -- working on translating and deciphering them. He's using them as a means to protect his home."  
  
"You can't get in," Carter spoke up. "You tried a raid on his home but you couldn't get through."  
  
Maybourne nodded. "That is correct, Captain Carter. His home is protected by a technology we don't understand . . . and we can't get passed . . . not on unofficial channels anyway. And, of course, you understand the risks of charging the senator officially."  
  
"And that's where we come in," Jack said bitterly. "You really think we'll be able to get through?"  
  
Maybourne smiled. "You're going to get yourself an invitation into that home, Jack. You, along with Dr. Jackson and Captain Carter will be staying in the house next door . . . playing the happy family."  
  
"Excuse me?" Jack asked with narrowed eyes. "A family?"  
  
Maybourne's smile widened, but it was General Hammond who answered, hoping to soften the blow. "You and Captain Carter will be posing as a married couple, Colonel."  
  
Daniel frowned. "Then where do I fit in?"  
  
Hammond turned to Daniel and his gaze softened. "You'll be going as Colonel O'Neill's son."  
  
Jack's eyes widened as coffee spewed from his mouth. He coughed as he set down the mug and Teal'c hit him helpfully on the back. "What?" he choked.  
  
Daniel's eyes had widened as well. The two both stared at Hammond and Maybourne in disbelief.  
  
"You'll be going as father and son," Maybourne clarified.  
  
"Father and son?!" Daniel and Jack shouted at the same time.  
  
Daniel and Jack turned to each other before quickly focusing their attention back on Maybourne.  
  
"He does NOT look young enough to be my son!" Jack yelled.  
  
Maybourne smile remained in place. "Oh, I'd say you two could pass easily for father and son. The family resemblance is quite astonishing in fact."  
  
"Family resemblance?" Sam queried. She eyed the two speculatively. She couldn't see it. Of course, they did have the same sense of humor. And more often than not, they were fighting the way she only did with her father. And there was that thing they did, always speaking at the same time, finishing each other's sentences . . . okay, maybe there was a slight resemblance.  
  
"This is insane!" Daniel shouted. "You actually want Jack and Sam to pass for my parents!"  
  
"Of course not, Dr. Jackson," Maybourne said, flashing Sam a much nicer smile than the one he had directed at Jack. "Don't be ridiculous. There's no way Captain Carter could pass as your mother. She is Colonel O'Neill's new, *much* younger wife."  
  
"And who am I to be?" Teal'c asked.  
  
General Hammond turned to Teal'c. "You'll be sitting this one out, I'm afraid, Teal'c. You'd just be too conspicuous."  
  
"I see," he responded darkly. He didn't sound very happy about his team going on a mission without him.  
  
"There's no way anyone is going to believe Daniel is my son. Our cover will be blown before we even get started," O'Neill said assuredly. He seemed a little stuck on that aspect of the plan.  
  
"Just say you had him very young," Hammond said, in the hopes of soothing his 2IC's rather large ego. "Besides, Dr. Jackson looks much younger than he actually is. I'm sure he'll be able to pass for early twenties."  
  
This seemed to calm Jack slightly. "So, it's not that I look old.it's just that Daniel looks really young. I can live with that."  
  
"I do not look that young!" Daniel insisted sullenly. The slightly petulant tone and wide blue eyes were not helping his case.  
  
"Sure ya don't, Danny," Jack said.  
  
Daniel's eyes narrowed dangerously, and General Hammond spoke up before the young archeologist could voice a rejoinder. "You'll be staying at a cabin just outside of Colorado Springs. Carlisle's cabin is close enough that you'll be able to get both video and audio surveillance."  
  
"And I'm assuming you want us to 'make nice' with them?" Jack asked. "With all due respect, sir, this guy is probably paranoid. If he's storing these things in his home, what makes you think he'll invite us over?"  
  
Maybourne answered, "His wife. Meredith Carlisle is something of a social butterfly. You're going to become a potential supporter of her husband, who will soon be facing reelection. You're going to be playing the part of Jonathan Michaels, a self made millionaire. You flaunt your status, and Meredith will want to win your good opinion."  
  
"You really believe it will be that easy?" Sam asked cautiously.  
  
Maybourne smiled again. "His wife is not known for her intelligence, Captain. It shouldn't be too hard to gain her trust."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well? Go get her, we can't wait here all day."  
  
Daniel turned to glare at Jack. They were sitting in the brand new blue Mercedes given to them to further establish their cover. Jack was in the driver's seat, which was the main reason Daniel wasn't feeling particularly friendly. "She's your 'wife,'" he said smartly. "Why don't *you* go get her?"  
  
They had spent all yesterday going over their cover stories, and making sure all the details of their new personas were in place. Daniel had been prescribed new contact lenses by Janet, because apparently his glasses made him appear 'too scholarly,' and he was supposed to be the carefree son of a millionaire.  
  
Both Sam and Jack had been given wedding rings. Daniel hadn't missed Jack's hesitation at putting it on. Jack had lost his family, his son and his wife. It couldn't be easy to be caught up in this subterfuge, playing along and pretending to be a happy family. He didn't really appreciate having to have 'pretend parents' himself.  
  
"Dammit, Daniel, will you get over it already? I'm the father. I get to drive."  
  
Daniel's glare didn't alter. "Step-mother awaits," he said with false sweetness.  
  
He wasn't going to coddle Jack over this. Jack wouldn't want attention drawn to the fact that he was having trouble with their cover. He would just be himself, and make sure Jack was too irritated to be depressed.  
  
So far, it was working. Jack angrily got out of the car, slamming the door shut he made his way to Sam's door. He knocked once, then moved impatiently from foot to foot waiting for her to answer.  
  
The door swung open, and Jack froze.  
  
"My god, Carter. You're wearing pink."  
  
Sam was wearing a pink cardigan, with a matching tank top and small white pearls hung around her neck. It was rather at odds with the scowl she wore. "Janet picked it out," she spat. "She said I needed to look like a socialite. I mean, it's not like I don't wear 'girl' clothes, occasionally. I have a skirt. But pearls! Pearls, sir!"  
  
Jack broke out into a smile. "I think they're actually quite fitting, Samantha, my dear."  
  
Sam glared at him and pushed past him towards the car, carrying with her one small suitcase.  
  
Jack rolled his eyes and wondered briefly why, since the moment they'd been told to act like a family, he hadn't been able to have even one civil conversation with either of his two teammates.  
  
to be continued . . .  
  
I know I should be working on my other WIPs, like Painful Echoes and Happenstance. But this idea came to me.and I couldn't deny my muses. 


	2. Home Sweet Home

A Traditional Stakeout by Layton Colt  
  
Jack, Sam and Daniel are asked by the NID, to go on a stakeout and their cover stories cause a little . . . tension.  
  
Author's Notes: Apologies to anzibanozi, but Happenstance is going to be awhile. I have most of it plotted out, all the ending and everything. But the first part of part two has me stuck, once I can come up with a way to explain how the two different worlds (Voyager and Stargate) are connected, things should go smoothly. Until then, I'll be working on this and Painful Echoes.  
  
Part Two: Home Sweet Home  
  
Jack cast a quick look in the rearview mirror. Daniel was fitting into the role of rebellious son quite nicely. He was sitting in the back, wearing the headphones loaned to him by Cassie, and reading the reports on the missing items provided by Maybourne.  
  
Sitting in the passenger seat, 'Samantha' was watching the scenery, and avoiding meeting his gaze. Neither of them was very happy with him at the moment. This whole mission had put them all on edge.  
  
Something about it just didn't sit right with Jack. The NID had already tried to get at this guy and couldn't. Granted, they were simply unable to do it quietly. A senator disappearing would cause questions, and the NID wanted this situation handled quietly. They weren't even going to press charges against Kinsey or Carlisle as long as they got back what they were missing.  
  
The two men were too prominent, too popular to be 'taken care of' in the usual manor of the unscrupulous NID.  
  
Pushing aside his worries, Jack pulled into the driveway of an expansive cabin. "Wow," Jack said quietly.  
  
The cabin was not what he'd been expecting. It was nothing like his small vacation home, there were no logs. This place was built like a mansion.  
  
Daniel pulled off the headphones and leaned forward. "Wow," he echoed.  
  
"Are we sure this is the right place?" Sam asked in disbelief.  
  
"Well, Jack is supposed to be a millionaire. It makes since we'd have to stay somewhere nice," Daniel reminded.  
  
"'Nice' is not how I would describe this place," Jack said as he got out of the car.  
  
The cabin was gorgeous. It was white, with green vines climbing up the walls, and beautiful gardens surrounded the walkway.  
  
"Okay, kids, let's go." Jack went around to the trunk and opened it up.  
  
"Come on now, Jack, I know she's a little young for you, but isn't calling your wife 'kid' a little disturbing?"  
  
Jack paused and turned to glare at Daniel. Daniel's sole mission on this trip seemed to be to annoy the hell out of him.  
  
"Alright then, Samantha, why don't you head on inside? The wives of millionaires don't help with the luggage."  
  
Sam was about to protest but Jack continued, "And neither do said millionaires when they have strong able bodied sons to do it for them."  
  
It was Daniel's turn to glare. "Jack . . ."  
  
"You call your father 'Jack?'" Jack demanded.  
  
"What can I say? You're eccentric, you don't like having someone as old as me call you 'dad.' It makes you feel even older."  
  
"Just get the luggage," Jack said sweetly. "I'm going to take your step mother inside."  
  
Jack put his arm around Sam and led her to the house. Daniel glared after them, and muttered to himself as he picked up the first of the suitcases.  
  
The two made their way up the walkway, and Jack deftly unlocked the door. "Should I carry you over the threshold?" Jack asked.  
  
Sam turned to him and smiled unkindly. "We're supposed to have been married for ten years -- the thrill is gone." With that she pushed past him into the foyer. Her black heels echoed on the clean white tiles, and her eye was instantly drawn to the large staircase. It wound up, twisting towards the second floor.  
  
Jack stepped up beside her. "Well, this place sure beats Hotel 6," he said quietly.  
  
Sam nodded and headed into the next room. This one was more lived in. There were clean blue couches resting atop a plush blue carpet. Vases were place around the room, housing small colorful flowers. Her attention was drawn to the window, she frowned and stepped forward. She could see the blue Mercedes still parked out in the driveway, but what caused her concern was the woman talking to Daniel.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"It's not 'sir' while we're here, remember? Call me Jonathan."  
  
"Okay, Jonathan, you might want to come see this."  
  
Jack came up beside her and cursed when he saw where she was pointing. "Meredith Carlisle," he said. "We weren't ready to introduce ourselves."  
  
"Well, it's too late for that now. We'd better get out there."  
  
Jack nodded. Daniel looked like a deer caught in the headlights. He was fighting to hold onto two suitcases and keep the shoulder bag from slipping too far down. And Meredith was standing about as close as anyone could get.  
  
As he flew out the door, Jack took a moment to asses the woman. She had long black hair, slicked back into a pony tail, and she was wearing a white jumpsuit with an open collar. According to the file on her, she was forty- three-years old, but she looked closer to thirty.  
  
"So how long are you planning on staying?" he heard her ask.  
  
"A week or two," Jack called out. Drawing the attention away from a stuttering Daniel.  
  
Jack and Sam slowed their pace, trying not to look rushed, and came to stand beside Meredith. Jack offered his hand, "Hi, I'm Jonathan Michaels."  
  
Meredith smiled, and her gaze roamed over him in a blatant leer. "Meredith Carlisle," she smiled. "I was just talking with Daniel, he said he was here with his father, but you couldn't possible be him, you must be his brother."  
  
Jack beamed at her. He'd known it wasn't believable. His smug expression slipped away as he saw Carter hide a smirk. Okay, so maybe the woman was just flattering him -- it was working. "Nope, I'm him. This is my wife," he said drawing Sam closer to him. "Samantha."  
  
Meredith smiled at Sam, this smile held less warmth than the one she had aimed at the two men. "Pleased to meet you," she said holding out her hand.  
  
Sam took her hand, and eyed the woman warily. Maybourne had tried to pass her off as stupid, but she was sure she saw intelligence shinning out from the intense green eyes.  
  
"Well, since we're going to be neighbors, it's only right that we should become friends," Meredith said with a smile. "How would you like to come over for dinner tonight? I'm sure my husband would be glad to meet you."  
  
Jack smiled falsely. This was going way too easily. Things never fell into place like this for him. "We'd love to," he agreed instantly. "Though, I don't think Daniel will be able to make it tonight."  
  
Daniel looked up, pulling the shoulder back up a little more. "No, I'm afraid not. I've got a term paper to write."  
  
Meredith turned towards Daniel. "What are you studying?" she asked.  
  
"Psychology," Daniel said. Daniel had wanted to say he was studying linguistics, but Jack had decided that would arouse too much suspicion in the senator.  
  
Meredith seemed to lose interest at this point. "Oh, well, I'm sorry you'll be unable to join us. But I'm glad that you two will be able to come. Is seven o'clock alright with you, Jonathan?"  
  
"Seven will be fine," Sam answered quickly. "We'll see you then."  
  
"Right," Meredith said. "It was nice meeting you."  
  
Jack watched as Meredith made her way back to her own cabin. And then he grabbed the rest of the bags from the trunk and slammed it shut. "Alright, let's get back inside before we have a run in with the good senator as well."  
  
The three made their way inside. Once Daniel entered, he allowed the luggage to drop to the tiled floor, and closed the door. He glanced around the room, taking in the chandelier hanging high above him. "Really nice place," he whispered.  
  
"Daniel?" Jack prompted.  
  
"Yes?" Daniel asked as he started to look around.  
  
"What was Meredith talking to you about?"  
  
Daniel frowned. "I think she was hitting on me."  
  
"What? She was hitting on you and you actually NOTICED it? She must be pretty obvious if even you picked up on it."  
  
Daniel shot Jack an irritated look. "I mentioned that you bought the cabin on a whim. By the looks of it, a 2 million dollar whim. She immediately wanted to meet you. She definitely wants to recruit you to help out with Carlisle's reelection."  
  
Jack nodded. "Right. Let's set up this equipment, we've got to show you how to use it before we head off to the party."  
  
Daniel nodded. "What are you going to do while you're there? Are you going to look for the items?"  
  
Jack shook his head. "No. I just want to look around, get a feel for what kind of people the Carlisle's are. I'm hoping to get another invitation."  
  
Sam smiled brazenly. "Oh I don't think that will be a problem, sir. The way she was looking at you, I'd be shocked if she didn't give you another invitation."  
  
"It's 'Jonathan,'" Jack corrected. "What the hell are they going to think if you keep going around calling me 'sir'?"  
  
"Better that than having them overhear you call Sam one of your 'kids,'" Daniel said pleasantly.  
  
"Daniel, I swear, one more comment like that and . . ."  
  
"And what?" Daniel asked cheekily. "You'll ground me?"  
  
Jack's eyes darkened. "You are going to pay when this is over. Right now, I have to be nice to you. But when we get back to the SGC, you will suffer."  
  
Daniel didn't look very concerned. "Sure, Jack. Whatever. But don't forget, I'm just trying to get into character. You told me to act rebellious, and to be sarcastic."  
  
"What I told you, Daniel, was to just be yourself," Jack snapped. "You already have arrogant little brat down pat."  
  
"Guys!" Sam interrupted. "Behave, will you? We're supposed to be a *happy* family. We're not supposed to act like the Bundy's."  
  
Daniel frowned. "Who are the Bundy's?"  
  
"Oh for crying out loud," Jack groused. "Don't you ever watch T.V.? The Bundy's? Married with Children?"  
  
Daniel stared at Jack blankly. "I'm sure it's a very entertaining program, but I have better things to do with my time."  
  
"Guys," Sam said again. "Play nice. Let's get this equipment set up, okay? We only have two hours before we're expected at the Carlisle's."  
  
Jack and Daniel nodded reluctantly, and together they started to set up the equipment.  
  
to be continued . . . 


	3. The Dinner Party

A Traditional Stakeout by Layton Colt  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks to Pettygrew, for helping me brainstorm, and for the very inspiring suggestions! And also to Emry and ionlyliveindreams for their support!  
  
Sorry for the delay on this, but college got in the way.  
  
Part Three: The Dinner Party  
  
Jack rang the door bell on the Carlisle's home, and impatiently twirled the wine bottle in his hands as he waited for them to answer. Beside him, *Samantha*, was wearing a tasteful black dress, and to her utter disgust the pearl necklace.  
  
Meredith opened the door. She smiled brightly. "Welcome, please, come in." She moved aside and Jack and Sam entered. Jack handed her the bottle which she accepted with a thanks.  
  
This home was even more lavish than the one they were staying at. The entrance hall opened up into a large living room, framed by floor to ceiling windows. Behind the windows they could see out into the forested mountains, and even a small lake. It was breathtaking. Sam and Jack tried their best to look suitably unimpressed. They were supposed to be well traveled aristocrats, after all. And when it really came down to it, they were more 'well traveled' than anyone else on Earth.  
  
Meredith's smile beamed unfalteringly. "I'm so glad that you were able to join us. Brentley is upstairs, he'll join us shortly. If you'll follow me, I'll lead you to the dinning room."  
  
Jack nodded and he and Sam followed Meredith as she led them down a wide hallway. The walls were adorned with pieces of art that Jack just knew were worth even more than his house.  
  
The dinning room was equally luxurious. The large table was set with crystal glasses and gold trimmed china. Meredith swung around to face them again, her smile still in place. "If you'll take a seat, I'll go put this on ice," she said holding up the wine bottle.  
  
"Isn't she the gracious host," Sam muttered.  
  
Jack looked at her in amusement but didn't comment. He moved to the wall, and looked at another painting. It was a picture of a lake, and an assortment of winding paths. He discreetly felt along the wooden frame, and placed a small bug out of sight before returning his gaze to the enchanting scenery. He was entranced by its simple beauty, he wasn't usually one to appreciate art, but this piece spoke to him. "How much do you think this is worth?" he asked Sam softly.  
  
"Oh, about twenty dollars," a sugary voice laughed.  
  
Jack swung around to see Meredith setting the iced wine bottle on the center of the table.  
  
"I painted it myself," she elaborated.  
  
"It's beautiful," Jack said honestly.  
  
Meredith smiled at him. Sam rolled her eyes.  
  
"Meredith, darling, have our guests arrived?" The voice held an edge of impatience, and Jack decided instantly he didn't like the man.  
  
The senator entered the room. He was about Jack's height, with a full head of white hair and a carefully trimmed mustache. His eyes were a sharp brown that --in Jack's already biased opinion -- seemed to lack any real intelligence. There was ruthlessness in his gaze, to be sure, but whatever he was up to, Jack could tell at one glance he wasn't the mastermind.  
  
"Yes, dear," Meredith said jovially. "This is Samantha and Jonathan Michaels, our neighbors for the time being."  
  
Carlisle nodded curtly. "It's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
Sam frowned. His tone implied otherwise.  
  
The foursome seemed to fall into an uncomfortable silence. Meredith shook her head in exasperation at her husband's lack of social skills and smiled again at her guests. "Should we sit down?"  
  
Jack and Sam nodded gratefully, Carlisle simply slid into his chair at the head of the table, barely sparing them a glance.  
  
Jack realized he was right in his first assessment of the senator. He was a fool, pure and simple. He was getting the feeling Carlisle wasn't anything more than a puppet, and as he watched Meredith efficiently pouring the wine and striking up simple neutral conversations, he had no doubt just who was pulling the strings.  
  
"I'll just go get the food, Brentley, dear, you will keep our guests entertained, won't you?" Meredith asked archly.  
  
Carlisle waved her away with a dismissive hand and turned to his guests. "So, Meredith tells me you're staying next door?"  
  
Jack bit down the immediate urge to say, 'Well, that was implied when she introduced us as your neighbors,' but just barely. "Yes," he responded simply. "Samantha likes the fresh air."  
  
Carlisle turned his gaze to Sam, appraising her a little more closely than Jack liked.  
  
Sam gave the senator a devastating smile. "I just love nature, don't you, Mr. Carlisle?"  
  
"Call me Brentley, please," Carlisle insisted.  
  
"Okay, Brent," Jack broke in. "How long have you lived way out here?"  
  
"Oh this is only a vacation house," Brentley said quickly. "We spend most of our time in D.C. I'm a senator, you know."  
  
"Really," Sam asked with carefully feigned innocence. "A senator, can you believe that Jonathan? We're staying next door to a celebrity!"  
  
Carlisle beamed. It was Jack's turn to want to roll his eyes.  
  
Meredith made her way back into the room, holding a casserole dish with a pair of rooster oven mitts. Jack's lips twitched upwards as he caught sight of the oven mitts, but he restrained himself from breaking out into a full out grin.  
  
She set the dish down and started to serve. Jack and Sam both noticed the disapproving look Carlisle was giving both his wife and the entrée. Meredith ignored his looks, and gave him a good portion of the casserole.  
  
After sitting down, she eyed her guests expectantly. They all looked at their plates in trepidation. None of them were quite sure what it was.  
  
"Well?" Meredith prompted.  
  
Sam picked up her fork first, and carefully tried the interesting dish. Jack followed her example, reluctantly.  
  
"This--" Sam began softly. "This is very good."  
  
  
  
"It's hamburger helper!" Jack cried out incredulously.  
  
Meredith eyed Jack for a moment in disbelief, unsure what to make of his lack of tact. Then she burst out laughing. "I'm sorry," she said. "It was much too short notice to get a proper caterer, and well, this is the only thing I can make. This and macaroni and cheese that is."  
  
"I like hamburger helper," Sam said sweetly. "It really is very good."  
  
"Well, you would say that," Jack said with a smirk. "It's all you can make too."  
  
Sam glared over at him. "I can make cookies. Good cookies. And don't expect to get any of them the next time I do."  
  
Meredith watched the two with a smile. They had seemed a little too proper when they first introduced themselves, and she'd thought they appeared slightly fake, but now . . . now they were acting like a proper married couple.  
  
"Don't down play a good meal of hamburger helper," Meredith broke in. "It got me through college, and it gets Brentley and I through the elections now."  
  
Brentley just gave a disgusted sigh and ate another bite of the casserole. He would just be happy to get the people out of his house. This wasn't the time for hosting dinner parties. There was too much going on in this house for that.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Daniel adjusted the telescope, fixing it on the four people sitting down at the dinner table. The floor to ceiling windows were coming in handy for him. He had a perfect view.  
  
He was still slightly irritated at being forced to stay here as they went to a dinner party. He'd had to call in for pizza -- and they were late.  
  
He sighed, and put his frustration aside. He had a job to do, however mundane it might be. Following Sam's instructions, he activated the bug Jack had planted, and hit record.  
  
"Really," he heard Sam's voice. "A senator, can you believe that, Jonathan? We're staying next door to a celebrity!"  
  
~Laying it on a bit thick, don't ya think, Sam?~  
  
Daniel leaned back in the chair and rubbed at his eyes. He hated contacts. Really, really hated them. And where was the pizza?  
  
Daniel looked back in the telescope. He could see Meredith serving the food, and watched enviously.  
  
Just as he heard Meredith and Sam begin to talk the doorbell rang. He jumped up gratefully and headed to the door, pulling a twenty from his wallet as he went.  
  
He opened the door without hesitation, and his eyes went straight to the square box in the man's hands. He quickly handed the pizza guy the money and grabbed for the box. "You can keep the change," he said distractedly.  
  
The man stopped him as he began to close the door. "Thank you, Daniel Jackson, but I have no need for this money."  
  
Daniel moved his eyes slowly upwards. "Teal'c?" he asked -- his expression was pure disbelief. Teal'c was wearing a tight red uniform, with a baseball cap that said 'The Pizza Palace.' And on top of the hat, was a big plastic pizza.  
  
Daniel broke into a smile at the sight, but he tried valiantly not to laugh. He looked around the entrance hall quickly, with all this surveillance equipment, there had to be a camera *somewhere.*  
  
"It is I," Teal'c said calmly. His expression, however, clearly implied laughter would not be tolerated.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Daniel asked, forcing himself to be serious. Which wasn't easy. His eyes kept straying upwards, drawn to the giant pepperoni pizza on his head.  
  
"I have been sent here by General Hammond to ascertain your advancement."  
  
"To check on our progress? We're doing fine. Sam and Jack are off making nice with the senator. I'm here watching them. You don't know what you're missing, this is the assignment of a lifetime."  
  
"Indeed?"  
  
"Ah . . . no."  
  
"I see. You were again using the Tauri habit of stating the opposite of what you mean."  
  
"Yea. There is a real pizza in here isn't there?" Daniel asked quickly, trying to open the box without dropping it.  
  
"No," Teal'c said. "The box contains the complete data collected on one of the items. You requested it from Maybourne before you left."  
  
"Damn."  
  
"Are they not the correct files?" Teal'c asked.  
  
Daniel looked through them. "No, they are the right files."  
  
"Then there is no problem. I must depart. Take care, Daniel Jackson."  
  
Daniel watched as Teal'c walked away. He left with a rather surprising amount of dignity and grace considering his attire, and Daniel was impressed. Even as he got into the small red car with the giant flashing pizza slice on the roof, he did it with poise.  
  
Daniel closed the door and stared at the pizza box with longing. He considered calling for another pizza, a REAL pizza, but dismissed the idea. It would look a little suspicious. He gave another sigh and pulled a 5th avenue bar out of his bag before going back to watch the others eat.  
  
to be continued . . .  
  
I know this part is short, but I know a couple people have been waiting on it so I wanted to get it up as quick as I could. I don't know when the next part will be done, but I'll get to it as soon as I can. 


	4. The Invitation

A Traditional Stakeout by Layton Colt  
  
Author's Notes: I'm so very sorry to have taken so long to get this part written. Inspiration for this story had been illusive for quite awhile, but I think I've finally gotten back the thread. I'll try to get the next parts up in a more timely matter, as well as start work again on Happenstance and Painful Echoes.  
  
On another note--this is the worst part yet. I'm hoping the last parts will be better. It should be finished within one or two parts.  
  
Part Four: The Invitation  
  
Jack and Sam went down the front steps and turned to wave at the couple standing in the doorway. Both wore wide, plastic smiles.  
  
"Well, that was a fun experience," Jack said, still smiling and waving.  
  
Sam, also still smiling, began to steer them away. "I can't believe she hugged you goodbye."  
  
Jack grinned then, and this time it was real. "She slipped a note into my pocket. I think I've got my second invitation."  
  
Sam rolled her eyes. "What does it say?"  
  
He shrugged. "I haven't read it yet, but I'm pretty sure she'd like me to come visit her sometime."  
  
"Yes, but what if she doesn't want to meet in her house?" Sam asked sensibly.  
  
"Damn. I hadn't thought of that." The two reached the door, and Jack pushed it open, pulling the note from his pocket as he did so.  
  
When he read it, another smile appeared. "Turns out the good senator will be leaving tonight for a meeting. She wants me to come over at nine."  
  
"What are you going to do when you're there?"  
  
"Yes," Daniel said as he entered the room. "I'd like to know that myself."  
  
"After I go in, you sneak in after me," Jack said to Daniel. "I'll--I'll distract Meredith."  
  
Daniel smirked. "First name basis? Another one bites the dust . . . already, Jack?"  
  
Jack closed his eyes, and tried the meditation thing Teal'c was always doing. I will not hit him, he thought, I will not hit him.  
  
"You're going to go in there, I'll find a way to make sure the door is unlocked for you. While I keep *Mrs. Carlisle* busy, you search for the items."  
  
"And I'm assuming if I find them I'm supposed to take them back here?"  
  
Jack nodded. "Have you figured anything out about them? Will they be safe to move? No bombs, or anything?"  
  
"No, no bombs. At least, I'm pretty sure there aren't."  
  
"That's so very reassuring."  
  
Daniel smiled. "Well, if you ask me--"  
  
"I'm not," Jack broke in.  
  
Daniel continued as though Jack had not spoken, "This whole idea is stupid. We should just tell them who we are and demand they hand the things over to us."  
  
"Hand them over? Daniel, we go do that, he'll kill us."  
  
"He's a senator! You're a former Special Ops Colonel. Forgive me for thinking we may have the edge."  
  
"Guys," Sam said quietly. "I think Daniel may have a point, sir--I mean, Jonathan."  
  
"Hey! Who's the Colonel around here?" Jack demanded. Then he grinned, and adapted that look Daniel just knew would be followed by something inappropriately condescending. "Besides--father knows best."  
  
"Of course, in this case, mother knows more," Daniel said smoothly.  
  
"Why me?" Jack asked. He looked up at the ceiling. "What? What did I do to deserve this?"  
  
"Ah, Jack? Are you okay?"  
  
"Daniel?"  
  
"Yes, Jack?"  
  
"We're going to do what I've said, alright? Our orders are to keep our cover, and retrieve the items covertly. Understood?"  
  
"Yes, Jack."  
  
"Thank you. Carter you'll stay here. I want you keeping track of our situation with the equipment. Teal'c is in a motel less than ten minutes away with SG-3, if we need backup, contact him."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Jack smiled at his two teammates. "Good." He caught sight of the pizza box on the table. "Great!" he grinned. "You ordered pizza!"  
  
He headed over to it and Daniel smiled. "Help yourself," he offered generously.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
An hour later, the three teammates were sitting together in front of the equipment. Watching the clock.  
  
The Carlisle house was quiet.  
  
"Is it time yet?" Daniel asked.  
  
Jack dropped his head in his hands. Daniel was fitting much too easily into the role of the cosseted millionaire's son. He was going to have to run him through some training exercises when they got back to the SGC. A grin formed at the thought, and Daniel watched him suspiciously.  
  
"What are you thinking?" Daniel demanded.  
  
Jack's grin widened. "Oh, nothing."  
  
Sam shook her head. The Colonel and Daniel had been more . . . well, more themselves than usual on this trip. "It's still five to nine, Daniel," Sam said. "And the senator hasn't left yet."  
  
"There he goes now," Jack said. He watched through the telescope as the senator went down the walkway and jumped into his small red Porsche.  
  
Jack waited until the man had driven off, then he glanced at his watch. "Close enough," he said. "Alright, I'm going over there now. I'll keep the door unlocked for you Daniel, once you see us get out of the entry way, I want you to follow."  
  
Daniel nodded.  
  
"When I was there, I scoped out possible hiding places for the items. I think the most obvious one is the basement."  
  
"Where's the basement?" he asked.  
  
Jack grinned. "When I went to the bathroom, I peeked through a couple of the doors. It's the first door in the hallway, and the hallway is the first turn from the entry way. Even you should be able to find it."  
  
"I don't know, Jack---you know us civilians. Maybe you ought to draw me a map."  
  
"Maybe I oughta--"  
  
"Colonel," Sam interrupted. "It's nine o'clock."  
  
Jack glared at Daniel for a moment, before throwing his hands in the air and walking from the room. Daniel watched him go with amusement.  
  
"Didn't you ever learn you aren't supposed to play with fire?" Sam asked.  
  
Daniel turned to her. "What?"  
  
"Daniel, the Colonel is not a happy camper at the moment."  
  
"God, its contagious, isn't it? I'll be saying yeah sure you betcha before I know it."  
  
"Daniel," Sam said sternly. "Please, for the sake of the mission, and so the Colonel doesn't kill you, stop being so . . ."  
  
"So . . . ?" Daniel prompted.  
  
"So impossible!"  
  
Daniel nodded towards the equipment. "Shouldn't we be keeping an eye on Jack?"  
  
With a frustrated sigh, Sam turned back to the telescope.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jack walked up the steps to the door, and raised his hand to knock. Meredith pulled it open before his hand connected. "Come in," she said silkily.  
  
Jack's hand dropped. The things he did for the SGC.  
  
He entered the house and Meredith shut the door behind him. "So, where was good ole Brentley headed off to?"  
  
Meredith leaned against the wall. "Let's not talk about him, alright?"  
  
Jack shrugged. "So you want to give me a tour of this place?"  
  
Meredith grinned and started up down the hallway. "Of course, let us go see the bedroom first, shall we?"  
  
Jack watched her for a moment, and when she turned the corner, he quickly unlocked the front door. Then he followed her cautiously. "I'm married, you know," he said.  
  
She turned to grin at him. "And so am I. So what? We may wear a ring, Jonathan, but we aren't dead."  
  
"Yes, but I'm HAPPILY married," he called to her as she disappeared into the room at the end of the hall. "I thought maybe we'd talk."  
  
"I'm not much for talking!" Meredith laughed. "I'm an action person myself."  
  
Jack frowned and entered the bedroom. "Look I'm not going--"  
  
His words were cut off as something connected with the back of his head. Stunned, he fell to his knees.  
  
"Not going to what?" Meredith purred. "Cheat on your wife?"  
  
Jack fell on his back, and stared up at Meredith in dazed confusion.  
  
"Of course you wouldn't, darling," she said. "You'd have to be married first."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	5. Games

A Traditional Stakeout by Layton Colt  
  
Part Five: Games  
  
"He went down the hallway," Sam said.  
  
Daniel nodded. "Alright, I'm going to go in."  
  
"I can't see him anymore," Sam said worriedly. "And we weren't able to get a bug in the far side of the house."  
  
"I'm sure Jack's fine. I'll be sure to check on him before I leave, though."  
  
"The Colonel wants you to find the items and get them back here, he told you that was ALL you were to do."  
  
Daniel started for the door. "Well, maybe I'll be looking for the items in the same place he and Meredith are!"  
  
"You're impossible!" Sam said again.  
  
Sam's only answer was the sound of the front door being pulled quietly closed. Reaching over to grab Daniel's pack, she pulled out one of Daniel's candy bars and quickly got rid of the wrapper. "Men," she said disgustedly. "Can't live with them . . ."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Daniel slipped into the front door, and carefully closed it behind him. 'Okay,' he thought. 'First hall . . . first door.'  
  
He listened carefully for voices, but the house remained eerily silent. When he entered the hall, the door at the end was closed, but there was light seeping through its seams. He guessed they must be in there.  
  
Concern for his friend started to build. But, Sam and Jack had both reminded him he was supposed to find the items, and then leave.  
  
He wanted to walk down there to check on Jack, but he knew that if Jack was fine and he got them both caught, that he would be in big trouble. Deciding to find the items first, and then check on Jack if he still hadn't heard from him, Daniel carefully opened the basement door.  
  
He turned on the flashlight he had grabbed as he was leaving, and ran it across the staircase. He closed the door behind him, and then headed downwards.  
  
The room was just a standard basement, despite the lavish home. And there was a neat little table sitting right in the middle of the floor. Daniel ran the flashlight quickly over each of the items resting atop it.  
  
"Jackpot," he said with a grin.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jack came to slowly. The first thing he noticed, were the restraints wrapped tightly around his wrists. Then he noticed, upon opening his eyes, that the restraints around his wrists were a pair of handcuffs. And the handcuffs were weaved through a post in the headboard of the bed.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
The voice reached him distorted. And he frowned, for a moment, trying to remember the answer to that very simple question. Right. He was Jack O'Neill. And he was on an undercover mission.  
  
"You know who I am," he said blearily. He turned to focus on the figure beside the bed. "Do you treat all your guests so hospitably?"  
  
"Really? So you're really Jonathan Michaels? Millionaire extraordinaire? Funny, but you don't exist. Although, there is this charming air force Colonel that quite resembles you. The name Jack O'Neill ring a bell?"  
  
"I don't--"  
  
"Know what I'm talking about," Meredith finished mockingly. "Save it, Colonel. I'm not in the mood for games."  
  
"Then what's with the cuffs?" Jack asked. "Kind of kinky, don't ya think?"  
  
Meredith crossed her arms. "You've caused me a great deal of trouble showing up here, you know," she said. "Cause me any more and you may begin to be even more trouble than you're worth."  
  
Meredith knelt beside the bed, and leaned closer. "I know who you are, Colonel. I'm not very trusting, you see, so I had to take a quick picture of you and your lovely 'wife.' My source was more than happy to inform me of your identity. And even told me your son was more than likely Dr. Jackson."  
  
"Your source?" Jack laughed. "Who would that be, Meredith?"  
  
Meredith grinned. "I would not divulge that, surely you would know I wouldn't."  
  
Jack grinned. "Of course not. Wouldn't want me to know that Kinsey is the one feeding you all this misinformation."  
  
For a moment Meredith's control faltered, and then just as quickly her confidence returned. "Tell me how you know what is going on. Did that slime ball Kinsey come to you?"  
  
"Didn't have to. You made enough mistakes that they were able to figure out what was going on without any help from him."  
  
Both Jack and Meredith were startled when a door slammed shut.  
  
"Meredith!" Brentley called. "Get out here."  
  
Meredith patted Jack on the cheek, and he saw her grab a small key from the nightstand and place it in her pocket. "I'll only be gone a moment, darling. Don't go anywhere." Then she grinned and flounced out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh no . . ." Sam dropped the candy bar and focused the telescope. Sure enough, she'd been right on first glance. Brentley Carlisle was home.  
  
She was just about to call for backup when the front door flew open. Teal'c entered.  
  
"Senator Kinsey has been assassinated," he informed her coolly. "It is believed that Brentley Carlisle is the culprit."  
  
"He's just gone into the house," Sam said. "Both Daniel and the Colonel are inside."  
  
Teal'c frowned. "We must go in after them. The NID's plan to handle this quietly has failed. Carlisle is to be apprehended and brought up on charges of murder."  
  
Sam nodded and grabbed one of the bags. She zipped it open and handed one of the 45s to Teal'c before taking on for herself. "Where's SG-3?" she asked.  
  
"They are outside, awaiting your orders."  
  
Sam nodded and started for the door. They quickly exited the home, and the door shut behind him. The tape player near the window, however, continued to spin.  
  
"Meredith? Get out here!"  
  
"What are you doing back so soon.?"  
  
"I had to get rid of Kinsey."  
  
"What? I told you to wait for me!"  
  
"I had too, Meredith . . ."  
  
"Never mind that. We have bigger problems. There's someone else now that we have to get rid off."  
  
to be continued. 


	6. Compromising Positions

A Traditional Stakeout by Layton Colt  
  
Part Six: Compromising Positions  
  
Daniel had placed all of the items in a bag, and then crept slowly back up the stairs. When he opened the door, he caught a glimpse of Senator Carlisle and Meredith arguing in the entry way.  
  
A string of Abydonian curses flew through his mind. He slipped slowly into the hall, and closed the door as far as he could without making any noise, and then he carefully walked back to the lit room at the end of the hall.  
  
He guessed Jack would still be hiding out in the bedroom, and was hoping that there was maybe a window they could both climb out of.  
  
When he entered the room, he was greeted by a sight that was probably at the very bottom of the list of things he might expect to see. Jack O'Neill, tied to a bed, just wasn't something he'd ever thought he would see.  
  
"Jack?" he whispered. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Does it look like I'm ALRIGHT?"  
  
Daniel flinched. Jack was the only guy he knew who could whisper and make it sound like a yell. "Well," he said quietly, as he headed to the bed to help his friend. "I wasn't aware being tied to a bed was harmful, I was wondering if you had any other injuries? Something I ought to know about?"  
  
"I got knocked out for a couple minutes," he said reluctantly. "But I'm fine."  
  
Daniel nodded. "Sure, you're fine. I got the items," he said.  
  
"Really? Great. So we completed our mission, at least, you know, before we both DIE."  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"What?" he snapped.  
  
"You sure you're alright? You sound slightly hysterical."  
  
"Sorry," Jack said grudgingly. "This mission is just getting to me. What the hell are you doing? The handcuffs aren't going to come off just by shaking them!"  
  
"Sorry, but I don't exactly have a case of lock picks with me, not that I'd be able to use them if I did. Did you see where she put the key?"  
  
"Her pocket."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Just take off the damn head board."  
  
"Well, I would," Daniel said. "But I seem to have left my hack saw at home along with my lock picks."  
  
"It's just wood," Jack complained. "Let's just pull."  
  
"Pull?" Daniel asked incredulously. "It's solid oak, Jack."  
  
"Well, what about those stolen things? Anything you can use to help us?"  
  
"What? I don't--I don't know enough about any of these things to--to even -begin- to be able to use them. I mean, they're--"  
  
"But there is something, isn't there?"  
  
Daniel pulled the bag up beside him, and brought out a small blue object. "I think this is some kind of laser cutter, but, Jack, I can't be sure. We can't risk testing out alien technology--"  
  
"Use it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Daniel, they're going to come in here and kill us anyway. Now, I'd tell you to save yourself and go through the window, but you never listen anyway. So, I'm asking that you just try to use it so we both have a shot at getting out of here."  
  
Daniel nodded, and pointed what he hoped--really hoped--was the right end at the oak head board. Then he pressed the single button on the blue surface. A small concentrated white light shot out and began to burn through the wood.  
  
"It's working," Daniel said in surprise.  
  
Jack grinned. "I do have good ideas occasionally."  
  
"Occasionally," Daniel agreed.  
  
"Hurry it up will you?" Jack demanded.  
  
"I'm going as fast as I can," Daniel hissed.  
  
He moved the laser quickly around, careful not to let the beam hit Jack's hands or the cuffs. He didn't know what the laser would do to metal.  
  
"I can't reach over," Daniel said, before making a sound of frustration. He moved up onto the bed.  
  
"Wow there," Jack said. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Trying to get you free," Daniel said irritated, before moving to sit astride Jack.  
  
"You know, this puts us both in a kind of compromising position."  
  
Daniel leaned forward, using the laser to begin cutting further around. "Well, I'm not the one that got myself tied to a bed," Daniel pointed out.  
  
"This time," Jack conceded. "But--"  
  
"Hey," Daniel interrupted. "What happened to our pack of never speaking of that again?"  
  
"Right. Sorry. Are you almost done?"  
  
"Just a bit further," Daniel nodded, leaning further forward to cut all the way around.  
  
Just as Daniel was about to finish cutting, the door flew open. Meredith and Brentley stood in the doorway, a gun in Brentley's hands. For a moment, the four stayed frozen, none of them quite sure about what they were seeing. Then they burst into action.  
  
"Oh crap," Jack said. He pulled the piece of head board off the rest of the way, and then rolled himself and Daniel off to the other side of the bed just as Brentley started shooting.  
  
The shots tore into the comforter and pillows, leaving a cloud of feathers in their wake.  
  
"Daniel?" Jack asked casually as the bent down low to protect themselves from the hail of bullets.  
  
"Yes, Jack?"  
  
"Your knee is in my rib."  
  
"Sorry. I'm a little distracted at the moment, I didn't notice."  
  
"Perfectly understandable," Jack said equably.  
  
"Come out!" Brentley demanded as the sound of gunfire finally stopped.  
  
"The idiot's out of bullets," Jack whispered.  
  
"At least he killed the pillows," Daniel replied.  
  
The sound of a gun cocking caused Daniel and Jack to tense. "I'd do what he says, Jack, Dr. Jackson." Meredith's voice held none of the urgency or panic that was coloring Brentley's.  
  
They heard the footsteps as she neared them. She turned the corner, and looked down at the two men. "It's really a shame it has to be this way," she said with feigned regret.  
  
Then she raised her gun.  
  
Daniel and Jack both met her eyes. And as Daniel watched her he adjusted the grip on the laser in his hands. He couldn't let Jack be right twice in one day. He wouldn't let Jack be right about them dieing. Not today.  
  
She began to pull the trigger, but Daniel was quicker, he was cornered and it made him stronger. He pressed down the button and the laser shot out, hitting directly on the gun in Meredith's hand. The metal heated and began to melt and Meredith screamed before dropping the weapon and grabbing her hand.  
  
Daniel didn't hesitate, he jumped forward and grabbed the gun, before getting to his feet and alternately pointing it at Brentley and Meredith. Beside him, Jack got to his feet, the oak head board hanging heavily from his cuffs.  
  
Meredith glared up at them both, her burned hand cradled against her chest. "It seems I've underestimated you," she said grudgingly.  
  
"Don't sweat it," Jack said. "I didn't read you right either. I hadn't taken you for a cold blooded killer."  
  
"Sir!" Carter flew through the door, a gun held out in front of her. Teal'c was only a step behind, and when he saw Brentley he advanced on him, and shoved him against a wall.  
  
Sam looked over at her two teammates, both of whom were quite ruffled, and one with his hands cuffed with a piece of the elaborate bed weaved through the chain. "Are you guys alright?" she asked.  
  
"We're fine now," Jack assured her. "I suggest you take Mrs. Carlisle into custody as well. She just tried to kill us. And you'd better make it a secure prison--she knows a lot about us."  
  
"I know everything," Meredith said with a cruel smile. "And this isn't over."  
  
Sam pulled Meredith hands behind her back and snapped on a pair of cuffs. Jack watched with amusement. "Hey, Carter, get the key out of her jacket pocket, would you?"  
  
"Sure thing." Sam grabbed it out and tossed it over to Jack. "Are you sure you guys are alright?"  
  
Sam looked them both over again. Was that a feather in Daniel's hair?  
  
"We're fine," Daniel said.  
  
Sam handed Meredith off to SG-3, who took both her and Brentley away. "Did you find the stolen technology?" she asked.  
  
Daniel nodded, and picked the bag and laser up to place on the bed. "Well," he said. "This has been fun. When's our next family vacation?"  
  
Teal'c frowned and surveyed the disorder in the once pristine room. "I do not believe you should go on another vacation without me."  
  
Daniel beamed over at him. "Well, of course you're invited as well, Teal'c. You can bring the pizza."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To be continued.maybe. I might add an epilogue, or I may just leave it as it is. 


	7. Family Training

A Traditional Stakeout by Layton Colt  
  
Part Seven: Family Training  
  
Daniel walked into the infirmary and sat heavily in the metal chair beside Jack's bed. "Sorry, no luck," he said sadly.  
  
"You told her you'd watch me and make sure I followed her rules?"  
  
Daniel nodded. "She knows us to well, Jack. I told her just like you said-- but she knew that if she released you we'd end up at O'Malley's."  
  
"Damn."  
  
"You're stuck here for the night."  
  
"Well, that's just great. A WONDERFUL end to a LOVELY day," Jack yelled-- mostly just so Janet Frasier would hear him, even as she was across the room.  
  
She looked up irritated. "Keep it down, Colonel, or I'll have to sedate you. I have other patients trying to sleep."  
  
Jack went silent and crossed his arms. "It's because she's so small--it gave her a power complex," he whispered to Daniel.  
  
Daniel saw a nurse cast Jack a strange glance as he spoke. "I . . . ah, I wouldn't say stuff like that. Janet has minions everywhere."  
  
Jack turned his gaze towards the nurse, then he glared at her until she stopped what she was doing and scurried away. "I can handle the minions," he said proudly.  
  
"You know she probably just went to get Janet, don't you?" Daniel asked.  
  
"I can handle the doc too," Jack said brashly.  
  
Daniel grinned.  
  
"I can," he persisted.  
  
"Is there a problem here?" Janet demanded as she came up to them.  
  
Jack remained silent. Janet looked at him for a moment, before rolling her eyes and turning to Daniel. Apparently Jack was giving her the silent treatment. "Daniel?" she prompted.  
  
"No, Janet, we're fine, thanks." Then he threw in his sweetest smile for good measure.  
  
Janet visibly melted. "Alright then. Keep an eye on him for me, would you, Daniel? And you," she said turning to Jack, "Stop scaring my nurses."  
  
Daniel smiled at Jack. "And THAT is how you handle Janet."  
  
"Show off," he said grumpily.  
  
"Come on, Jack. Lighten up. Everything worked out."  
  
Jack turned to glare at him. "For you. I'm stuck here all night."  
  
"I'll stay with you," Daniel offered.  
  
"You don't have too," Jack said. And then he gave him an assessing glance, "And if you're still playing the part of Daniel Michaels pain in the ass extraordinaire, I'm not sure I want you too."  
  
"I was just putting myself in character," Daniel said.  
  
"You did a damn fine job. Could have got an Oscar for that performance."  
  
"Well I guess your acting ability rubbed off on me too," Daniel said.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Nothing, it doesn't matter. I'm sorry if I annoyed the hell out of you, but that was kind of the point."  
  
"What point?"  
  
"Look, I don't think either of us were too happy about this assignment. I didn't think we should dwell on the parts we were playing so much. So, I put my sarcasm to full use, and kept you mad at me so you wouldn't think too hard about what we were doing."  
  
"What?" Jack asked incredulously.  
  
Daniel didn't respond. He leaned back in the chair.  
  
"You mean to tell me you were pissing me off every chance you got to make me feel BETTER?"  
  
"Unorthodox," Daniel grinned. "But it worked."  
  
Jack shook his head in disbelief. "Yea, it worked. A little too well. I signed you up for extra training, you know."  
  
Daniel's grin faltered. "What?" he demanded.  
  
"I thought you needed it."  
  
"Extra training! Jack!"  
  
"It's only a two week course," Jack said reassuringly.  
  
"TWO WEEKS!"  
  
"Calm down, Daniel. You had it coming and you know it."  
  
"EXTRA training? Isn't all the times I've gone into battle enough?"  
  
"Daniel, I'm sorry. Don't worry, I'll be your instructor, and I'll go easy on you."  
  
"YOU?"  
  
"Who else?"  
  
"Anyone. ANYONE else but you, Jack."  
  
"It won't be so bad. We may have fun. We'll think of it as a camping trip. You wanted a family trip."  
  
"Goodbye, Jack," Daniel said.  
  
"Daniel, wait. Don't go yet . . ."  
  
"GOODBYE, Jack," Daniel called again as he entered the hallway. "Enjoy your night! Don't let the nurses bite!"  
  
"Daniel! Come on! I'm sorry! Don't leave me here!"  
  
The End. 


End file.
